The Forests Hold More Then One Secret
by mystikalangel
Summary: This story is alot like Tenchi Forever (its a Tenchi movie) but Ryoko is the one who disappears. Ryoko knows who takes her. R&R plz. its a T&R or R&R (the 2nd R is Ryoko's first luv in my story.)**Chapter 3 up now!**
1. Disappearing isnt an option

The Forest holds more then One Secret  
by: mystikal_angel  


Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi or any of the characters....You know the rest.  
Note: This is sorta Like Tenchi Forever but its Ryoko that disappears.  
----------  
_Chapter One: Disappearing isn't an option  
_The morning air was crisp and smelled like pine. Tenchi, Ayeka and Washu sat quietly waiting for Ryoko to wake and Sasami to finish breakfast. The three were watching an unusual soap opera. Ryoko sat silently on her rafter thinking. She wasn't sure what she was thinking but she was thinking. Ryo-oh-khi sat snoring loudly. Ryoko phased thru the rafter and sat next to Tenchi.  
"Good morning Ryoko" Tenchi said with a smile.  
"Is it a good morning?" She said with some sarcasm.  
"Sarcasm..What a pity" Ayeka said laughing.  
It had been 4 years since everyone came to live in this house. 1 year since Tenchi had disappeared with Haruna. Ryoko was fed up with Ayeka and stormed out of the house.   
"Ryoko?" Washu asked puzzeled.  
Ryoko didn't say anything. She was so sick of Miss Prissy Pants saying crap. Ryoko stopped fighting with Ayeka the day Tenchi came back.   
"ugh. When will she ever learn?!" Ryoko said to herself as she walked up the steps to the shrine.  
She took a detour, not heading where she would usually head for the shrine. The space pirate came across and tree she hadn't seen before. (A/N: i kno! its about tha same if u've seen Tenchi Forever. Oh well)  
Ryoko walked up to the tree slowly recognizing the tree and remember who had planted this tree 3 thousand years ago. It was Ryushi her first love before she ever met Tenchi. Ryoko shut her eyes and remember the days when she was happy with Ryushi.  
-----------  
"Ryoko?" Ryushi asked trying to find his love. They were playing hide-and-seek with some of Ryushi's friends.  
Ryushi had been born with a demon inside of him. He had looked high and low for Ryoko but he couldn't seem to find her.  
"Man! Have you found her yet?" One of Ryushi's friend said.  
"She's a good hider, Malique" Ryushi yelled back looking in the tree house he and Ryoko had built.  
He found her and said "I found you!"  
Ryoko smiled and kissed his cheek and said "Took you a while. heh. at least you found me"  
Ryushi helped Ryoko down slowly and Malique looked at them funny.  
"Ryoko!" Ryoko heard the familiar voice getting closer.  
"uh oh" Malique said running off.  
"Great. Mom is here to ruin our fun" Ryoko said with some sarcasm.  
"Hey, we are still gonna see that movie right?" Ryushi said.  
"Yeah you better go before my mom kicks your butt" Ryoko said with a little laugh.  
Ryushi ran off into the woods when Washu came up with an angry look on her face. Ryoko rolled her golden-yellow eyes and brushed her hand thru her cyan hair.  
"Ryoko Hakubi! How many times have i told you not to leave the house without asking?" Washu said catching her breathe. She had been looking for hours for her Little Ryoko.  
----------  
Ryoko came back from the past to see Ryushi standing in front of her. She stepped back in amazement to see her once love back.  
"Ryoko...." Ryushi said quietly.  
"Ryushi...." Ryoko replied meeting his eyes.  
"Its been a while hasn't it" He said as he led Ryoko into the Tree.  
Ryoko followed and when they went thru the tree they arrived at Tokyo.  
"Ryushi......" Ryoko said surprised.  
"I've wanted this day to come for a long time....." He said   
"Ryushi how did you do it?" Ryoko asked still a little puzzled.  
"I turned time, for us at least, back to when we where together." Ryushi replied.  
Ryoko looked deep into his sky blue eyes and looked at his 5'7 body with black hair. He looked like Tenchi but with blue eyes and alot more stuff then Tenchi has got.  
Ryoko replied "I miss those times."  
"We will live those memories here! Right now" Ryushi said as he led her to the house he had.  
-----------  
-At Tenchi's House- (A/N: i had 2 tell u where they r now. but Ryoko isn't at Tenchi's)  
Tenchi Masaki walked around in the woods looking for Ryoko. He couldn't find her. He couldn't even find a footprint. Tenchi walked back down the steps of the shrine back to the house. He was disappointed.  
"Dang. I can't find her. It isn't fair." He said to himself as he walked down the stairs.  
He slowly walked into the house and into Washu's lab.  
" Lil' Washu..." Tenchi said quietly.  
He saw Washu and walked toward her and said "Have you seen Ryoko lately?"  
Washu shook her head and asked "Why?"  
"She's missing. None of us has seen her since that fight with Ayeka a week ago. Im worried" Tenchi said getting a little angry.  
"What?!" Washu said surprised.  
"Ryoko....." Tenchi said quietly "is gone."  
"No wonder she wasn't at the table for a week!" Washu said standing up. "Tenchi, get everyone in her after meal time!"  
"Yes Lil' Washu." Tenchi replied walking out the door.  
-----------  
A/N: End of Chapter 1. I hope you like it. I began writing this story in class Friday. R&R please. No flames. O.o if you have a prob wit mah story dont tell me ok?  
  
  
  



	2. Listen up! Gotta lot of crap ta tell ya!

The Forests Hold More Then One Secret  
by: mystikal_angel  


----------  
Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi or any of the characters.....you know the rest.  
Note: Lets see.....The beginning is wit Ryoko and Ryushi. The sec. part is wit da gang.  
----------  
_Chatper 2: Listen up! Got alotta crap ta tell ya!  
_Ryoko sat on the leather love seat as Ryushi made breakfast. He was as good.....he was a better cook then Sasami. Ryoko was happy. Happy to be with Ryushi......She didn't remember Tenchi.   
"Breakfast is almost ready Ryoko." Ryushi said cheerfully.  
"Ok. I can't wait... Im famished!" Ryoko replied stretching and yawning.  
Ryushi went on cooking and Ryoko went on watching him. She smiled and got up and walked to the kitchen.  
"Do you need any help?" She asked quietly.  
"Uh...." Ryushi paused "Nope."  
He put the food on the table and Ryushi went to get something out of his room. Ryushi came back with two pillows.  
"Oops. I forgot to get these. Sorry" He said walking towards Ryoko.  
"Oh Its ok. We'd better eat before the food gets cold and before I go to work." Ryoko said kissing Ryushi on the cheek.  
The two ate their food with out a word to be said. Ryoko got ready for work and left.  
"Bye Ryoko! Have a nice day" Ryushi yelled and waved.  
Ryoko waved back and kept walking.  
------------  
Everyone was at Washu's Lab. She looked angry but surprised at the same time.   
"Listen up. Ryoko is gone" Washu said.  
"We know that Washu" Ayeka said with a smirk.  
"Ryoko disappeared 6 months ago, and she's in Tokyo. Tenchi and Sasami will go to Tokyo." Washu said sitting on her floating chair.  
"Why not me?" Ayeka asked.   
"You might drive Ryoko away again and we don't want that" Sasami said quietly.  
"Sasami is aboulutly correct." Washu said looking at the people in her lab. "We need to hurry. If Ryushi is here, he will keep her. He is a demon so he will be tough to beat. Very tough."  
Tenchi had a bit of worry on his face. "Washu what will we do if we cant find her?" Tenchi asked.  
"I will give you a couple of devices. one is a communicater that way you can contact me anywhere at anytime. Then I'm gonna give you Mr. Tracker. When you find Ryoko put it on her and I'll find her." Washu said motioning everyone out to do their mission.  
Tenchi and Sasami went up to their rooms to pack, Ayeka sat and watched a soap opera and Washu was busy in her lab.  
"Tenchi, what will happen when we do find her?" Sasami asked.  
"We will do as much as we can to bring her home." Tenchi replied.  
Sasami smiled as they left for Tokyo.  
---------------  
A/N: Well, end of chapter 2. Sorry it took so long. The next chapter will be like a flashback from when Tenchi disappeared to now. (Its gonna fill ^ my gap in my story)   
If you have any comments email me at space_pirate_ryoko@villianzunite.zzn.com.   
-mystikal_angel  
  
  
  



	3. Remebering the past

The Forests hold more then one secret  
by: mystikal_angel  


Disclaimer: I dont own Tenchi or any of the characters.....you know the rest  
Note: This is a flashback. R&R plz  
---------  
_Chapter 3: Remembering the past....._  
Tenchi and Sasami boarded the blue bus on its way to Tokyo. It was gonna be 4 hours to get there so Tenchi decided to take a nap on the way there. His thoughts brought him back to when he came home from Haruna.  
*********  
Ryoko stood next to Tenchi quietly as they looked over the horizen.  
"The sunset is beautiful" Tenchi said as he began drawing the sunset.  
"It is isn't it." Ryoko said walking away.  
"Ryoko.." Tenchi said looking at Ryoko.  
Ryoko kept walking. She decided to behave and stop fighting with Ayeka. That was her decision. She was gonna prove to Tenchi how good she can be.  
'This isn't gonna be hard' She thought. 'Or is it?'  
Ryoko walked slowly into the house and saw Sasami cooking dinner.  
"Do you need any help Sasami?" Ryoko asked peeking her head in the kitchen.  
"That would be nice Ryoko." She paused. "Go get me 3 carrots, 2 raddishes and 1 onion."  
"I'll be back." Ryoko replied as she went to the vegetables.  
Sasami smiled and thought 'Its so nice she's helping'  
Ryoko came back with the vegetables and said "Here you go Sasami."  
"Thanks Ryoko" Sasami said as she began cutting up the vegetables and putting them into the pot.  
Tenchi walked into the house to see Ryoko helping set the table.  
"Wow Ryoko. Im impressed." Tenchi said smiling.  
Ryoko began blushing and she kept setting the table.  
"Lord Tenchi" Ayeka said.  
"Ayeka.." Tenchi said turning around.  
----------  
Tenchi snapped back to the present as they reached Tokyo. He wasn't fully awake.  
"We are here Tenchi" Sasami said pulling Tenchi off the seat.  
"Im coming...Im coming" Tenchi said as they got off the bus.  
Sasami looked at all the tall buildings and said "They are so big!"  
Tenchi looked for their 'temporary' apartment. They walked in  
"May I help you?" The clerk said.  
"We'd like an apartment." Tenchi said politely.  
"104 is open. Here is your key" The clerk handed them the key. "Payments are due in a month. Have a nice day"   
Tenchi and Sasami walked up to 104 and walked in. The walls were a light green, the bathroom had lilacs in it and the beds were the most comfortable beds alive. Tenchi dropped his bags and jumped on the beds. He instantly fell asleep. His thoughts went back to the past.  
----------  
"Lord Tenchi, give me a hand with this quilt" Ayeka said quietly.  
"Uh...Ayeka I dont know a thing about knitting or quilting" Tenchi said truthfully.  
Ryoko, still blushing, looked over to Tenchi and Ayeka turned quickly away so that Tenchi didn't see her looking. She loved Tenchi with all her heart but she didn't know how to show it. She wanted so much to be in his arms.  
"Meal time everyone.." Sasami paused "Thanks Ryoko for your help."  
"Hey no prob. Sasami. anytime" Ryoko said as she sat down next to Tenchi.  
Ryoko said nothing and didn't bother to look up.  
"Ryoko what is wrong? Too hideous to look up?" Ayeka said.  
"Shut up Ayeka" Ryoko said quietly. "Im not in the mood"  
"Ooh Not in the mood eh?" Ayeka said   
Ryoko got up and went to her room and fell asleep.  
----------  
Tenchi again awoke from the past to see Sasami shaking him to go to the pool. She was all ready for the pool.  
"Tenchi can you take me to the pool? Its so hot and I wanna sit" Sasami pleaded.  
"Fine but only for a few minutes ok?" Tenchi said with a sigh.  
"Ok Thank you!" Sasami said giving Tenchi a big hug.  
Tenchi sighed as the blue pigtail girl ran to the door. Sasami walked out the door and she ran to the pool. Tenchi didn't bother telling her to slow down because the pool was about a block from thier apartment. Sasami was already in the pool when Tenchi arrived. He sat down and watched Sasami play in the water. Some girls about Tenchi's age passed and said ooh. One even asked his number. Tenchi told her he was taken. The woman left with a humph.  
'I wish Ryoko'd come back' Tenchi thought.  
"Im ready Tenchi" Sasami said drying herself off.  
"Ok Let's go" Tenchi said getting up and walking.  
When They got back into the room Sasami and Tenchi layed down on the beds. Tenchi fell into the oblivian of sleep.  
------------  
"Ayeka!" Tenchi yelled.  
"What?" Ayeka asked looking all innocent.  
"Ryoko is trying and your not" Tenchi said his voice still loud.  
"humph" Ayeka grunted. "She's a demon....space pirate......"  
Tenchi went up to Ryoko's room and knocked.  
"Go away Ayeka..I don't want your apology" Ryoko said with a sniff.  
"Its not Ayeka. Its me Tenchi" Tenchi said quietly.  
"Then come in Tenchi" Ryoko said as Tenchi walked in.  
"Are you ok?" Tenchi asked sitting next to Ryoko.  
"Tenchi, I'm trying so hard to be good....When Ayeka does that I try so hard not to go at it....for you." Ryoko said.  
Tenchi nodded and replied "Ryoko I'm proud of you...."  
Ryoko smiled and Tenchi wiped her tears. Tenchi left and Ryoko fell asleep....  
Ryoko and Ayeka fought but Ryoko tried not too. That happened for 6months and Ryoko was tired of it.  
-------------  
'Im sorry Ryoko' Tenchi thought as he awoke.  
Sasami was sitting on the bed watching TV when the phone rang. Tenchi put the speaker phone on.  
"Hello Tenchi and Sasami" It was Washu.  
"Washu." Sasami said cheerfully.  
"Any news on Ryoko?" Tenchi asked.  
"No not yet. Settled?" Washu asked.  
"Not quite but almost" Tenchi said.  
"We'll find her Washu and We'll bring Ryoko home" Sasami said.  
"I'll let you guys go.. but before I do, the diner by the apartment is looking for help, apply there, that is Ryoko's favorite resteraunt and she might appear there. Well c-ya!" Washu said.  
The phone was silent. Washu hung up and Tenchi and Sasami went to the Diner.  
They walked in (It was called Tokyo's Finest) and asked to apply.  
"What will you do sir?" Mr. Loraine asked (A/N: Thats the manager)  
"Waiter" Tenchi replied as Mr. Loraine jotted down Tenchi's name and his job.  
"And you?" Mr. Loraine asked Sasami.  
"Cook." Sasami said.  
"You start bright and early tomorrow" Mr. Loraine said.  
Tenchi and Sasami left.  
--------------  
A/N: End of Chapter 3. It took me a while cuz I had writer's block. lol. Next chapter will be their first sighting of Ryoko. If you have any comments email me at space_pirate_ryoko@villianzunite.zzn.com.  
-mystikal_angel-  
-------------  
  
  
  



	4. Sighting in the diner

The Forests hold more then one secret  
by: mystikal_angel  


Disclaimer: I dont own Tenchi or any of the characters....you know the rest  
Note: This is chapter 4 (duh) and this is Tenchi and Sasami's first sightings of Ryoko since she disappeared.  
------------  
_Chapter 4: Sighting in the Diner  
_Tenchi woke up at 7 o'clock and stretched. He got up and went through his drawer for some clothes and he walked into the shower. Sasami got up 15 minutes later and turned on the tv.  
"There was a bank robbery by Tokyo's Finest this morning" The reporter said on the tv. "The suspects are in custody now and are being questioned. We are gonna ask some witnesses" The tv was turned off by Tenchi.   
"Sasami...." Tenchi asked "What were you watching?"  
"News...Didja know they are boring?" Sasami said with a giggle.  
Tenchi sighed as he pulled his shirt over his head and he began to brush his teeth.Sasami sat in front of the TV still. She had her clothes ready but she didn't feel like getting ready.  
"Sasami get ready" Tenchi said in a high raised voice.  
" er....ok. fine" Sasami said with a sigh as she began to get dressed.   
Tenchi bent down to get his socks and shoes and began to put them on. He looked up and in his head he saw Ryoko in front of him. He missed her so much and he wanted her back. Tenchi didn't want to confess his feelings untill she remembered him fully and they were a lone.  
_'Ryoko.....' _Tenchi thought. _'Im gonna get you back'  
_Tenchi and Sasami left for work. Sasami had her hair in buns and Tenchi's hair was as usual. The resteraunt was a couple blocks from their apartment.   
"Tenchi, There are customers waited to be seated" said a blonde american girl named Heather.   
Tenchi nodded and and walked over to the podium.  
"How many?" Tenchi asked  
"Two please" the man said looking at his girlfriend.  
Tenchi looked up and to his surprise it was Ryoko. "Smoking or non?" He asked almost trembling.  
"Non please" the cyan haired space pirate replied  
Ryushi looked at Tenchi as he looked at Ryoko. Tenchi couldn't help but look at the woman he found so attracted to her.   
"Right this way" Tenchi said leading them to the table.  
Ryushi and Ryoko followed Tenchi as Tenchi lead them to Non-smoking. They sat down and Tenchi gave them their menus.  
"Your waitress will be here shortly" Tenchi said and nodded. He walked away avoided the other waiters and waitresses with trays of food.  
_'She looks so happy, yet, she'd be happy if she were with me' _Tenchi thought.  
-------------  
A/N: Im sorry this is so short but i cant help it. I have writer's block.  



	5. Note from Author

Note From Author:  
mystikalangel  


Dear Readers,  
I cant go on with my story. I've totally messed up with my story and im sorry if you guys are mad at me. I've decided to find a way to write a Lord of the Rings version of Tenchi but they will be looking for the sword not the rings. I still don't know if I am gonna write it but I might write a lemon but you cant flame me if I suck. I've never done a lemon before so it'll probably suck. so, now you know. sry.  
-mystikalangel- 


End file.
